


Distraction

by Siancore



Category: Falcon and the Winter Soldier, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Can't Shut the Hell Up About How Gorgeous Sam Is, Flirting, Going undercover, M/M, Sam Wilson Knows He's a Bad Bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Sam and Bucky have to wear suits to go undercover. Barnes is nothing if not focused and efficient, but he takes one look at Wilson in his suit and he knows he's going to be a distraction.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 179





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little playfulness because I am obsessing over them going undercover, now.

Barnes always wore a full glove to cover his prosthesis when going undercover. He dressed in an understated manner, ensuring his sartorial choices would allow for functionality and the ability to conceal numerous weapons on his person. Carter’s sources said they needed to be well-dressed enough to actually be allowed entry to the nightclub, but understated enough not to stand out or draw attention.

Barnes had a certain skill for blending in; there would be no way he would be made in amongst the crowd of sweating revelers.

Now, it took a lot to get any kind of visible reaction from Barnes, but when Wilson stepped out from the adjoining bathroom of the safehouse, dressed in a form-fitting suit, Barnes swore his mouth fell open.

Sure, he had seen Sam wear a suit before at Stark’s funeral, but that one was borrowed from someone else and did not fit right. Was too big on Sam. Didn’t accentuate his broad shoulders and chest properly; hid away his thick, strong arms. And the suit he wore to Steve’s memorial was not striking enough to draw Bucky’s attention away from Sam’s pretty, sad eyes at such a somber moment.

But this suit.

_Holy fuck._

This suit fit like a suit should. It was tailored. It was perfect. Showed just how perfect Wilson was. Bucky needed to snap out of it before Sam noticed he was gawping.

_Too late._

“From the way your jaw is on the floor, I’m gonna go ahead and assume this suit is the shit. I look good, eh?”

Barnes’ brain was on the verge of a short circuit. How was he going to focus on the job with Sam looking damn near edible? How was he going to focus when other people would notice just how delectable Sam was, too?

Without thinking, because of the imminent cerebral malfunction, Barnes just opened his mouth and said the first thing he could safely say.

“You can’t wear that.”

With a raised eyebrow, Wilson gave Bucky a questioning look and then said, “What?”

“That suit. You can’t wear it.”

“We’re undercover, Barnes.”

“I know, but all o’ this,” he said, gesturing toward Sam’s body with his hand. “This ain’t gonna work.”

Sam knit his brow in confusion.

“All of what? You’re wearing a suit, too.”

“You’re gonna get us made. Blow our cover.”

“Excuse me? Do I have to remind you that I’m a fuckin’ pro, Barnes?”

“I know you are, but you can’t wear that.”

“Why not? I mean, I’m not as good as you at hiding a shitload of concealed weapons, but this is fine. Plus, I look good.”

“That’s the problem,” said Bucky as he gestured his hand towards Sam once more. “You’re gonna blow our cover. You look too good. You’re gonna draw attention. How can I focus on the mission if I’m watching you?”

Surprise registered on Sam’s face a brief second.

“And why would you be watching me?”

Bucky realized what he had just said. He ran his flesh hand over the back of his neck.

“Because you look real good, Wilson,” he admitted. “When a guy looks like you, it’s distracting.”

Sam bit his bottom lip and Bucky said, “There, see. Shit like that lip bite. It’s — it’s too much. You’re too easy on the eyes. People are gonna notice you.”

“Okay, that’s a lot to process. You think I’m fine as fuck. That’s interesting for reasons I can’t get into with you right now, but come on, Barnes. What’re you sayin’? I’m gonna jeopardize the mission ‘cause my ass is fine? You look just as good in your suit.”

“I really don’t, but I can blend in. You can’t. You draw people’s attention. People are always lookin’ at you. You don’t get it. You’re so goddamn pretty, Wilson. And everyone’s eyes are gonna be on you, especially dressed in that suit, and if they’re watchin’ you, then I’ll be watchin’ them. I’m gonna be distracted. And that’ll put you in danger. I can’t put you in danger. I won’t.”

A softness set into Bucky’s eyes, and realization washed over Sam. He had caught Barnes stealing glances before when he thought Sam didn’t notice. Wilson figured he was just curious. But the look in his eyes right then told a different story: Barnes liked Wilson. He really liked him. And he was wearing real concern etched across his handsome face.

“Barnes.”

“I’m sorry. I’m bein’ irrational,” said Bucky when he saw that the other man had figured out his little secret: That he had it bad for Sam. “Forget it.”

“Barnes, come on, man.”

“Just forget what I said. It’s fine,” said Barnes as he moved to walk away. He needed fresh air. He needed to get away from Sam when Sam looked like that and stood too close and smelled so good.

“Buck.”

Hearing Sam say his nickname caused Barnes to stop in his tracks. He let his head dip a moment as Wilson moved closer.

“Hey,” said Sam gently as he placed a soft hand to Bucky’s arm. “I get it. But you don’t have to worry about me. I can take care of myself.”

_But you don’t have to,_ Bucky thought. _I can take care of you. I want to take care of you. You and only you._

He didn’t say a word. Instead, he relished in the feeling of Sam’s firm hand squeezing his arm.

“Let’s get through this mission. Get it done, and I promise you I’ll take this damn suit off so you can function again,” said Sam with a teasing tone that immediately changed the mood in the room.

“You can be such a little shit, you know that, right?” asked Barnes as he lifted his head and held Sam’s gaze.

Wilson had the audacity to shoot Barnes a blinding smile, lean in close to his ear, and whisper, “I know. Now, play your cards right, and after this mission, you might be the one who gets to take this suit off of me.”


End file.
